1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector including a first spatial modulation element and a second spatial modulation element which are disposed in series on a light path.
2. Related Art
A projector is known in which two spatial modulation elements are arranged in series in order to increase image contrast (refer to JP-T-2006-509244, JP-A-2005-189282, and JP-A-2005-208573). In this case, a relay lens is disposed between the two spatial modulation elements, and one image of the two spatial modulation elements is superimposed on the other image so as to form an image. Particularly, in JP-T-2006-509244, when an image is formed between two spatial modulation elements, a double gauss lens is used as a relay lens.
However, even if aberration is minimized to an extent by using the double gauss lens as the relay lens between the two spatial modulation elements as described above, a variety of aberrations (for example, a field curvature or astigmatism) cannot be sufficiently minimized, and it is not necessarily easy to maintain an image formation state in a small size, with good telecentricity, and with high performance.